High Flying
by TitanWolf
Summary: Harold in the US Air Force. he writes home often until something happens.
1. Letters

High Flying

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

Chapter 1

Harold leaned against the side of his F-14, a letter was clutched in his hands. He had read it over and over since it had arrived this morning at breakfast. He had received several letters from home, three from his mom, two from his sister and brother, and the most were from Leshawna a total of five. His dad hadn't written one yet, but Harold wrote him daily anyway.

"Leshawna" he mumbled as his eyes scanned over the words again.

_'Dear Harold, I hope you get this soon I hope your safe and sound string bean and just wanted to tell you I still love you. Your mama stopped by to visit, we talked about you mostly and the big welcome back party were gonna throw when you get home._

_I watched the news last night, it scared me because I worry about you. I haven't slept good since you left to join the Air Force but I tell myself that it was your decision, that doesn't make me feel better. Anyway when do you come home you haven't written about when._

_Well that's all for now write me back._

_ Love always_

_ Leshawna'_

He folded the letter up and slipped it into his pocket. He walked over to the barracks and climbed onto his bunk and closed his eyes. He awoke to the sound of the alarm. Jumping to his feet he gathered his gear and headed to his fighter. Suiting up he took off.

Several days later.

Leshawna sat and talked with Harold's parents. They were brought out of their conversation by a knock at the door. His mother got up and answered the door. Leshawna couldn't see who it was but she heard a voice.

"Mrs. Keller, we regret to inform you that your son Harold was shot down over Kuwait last Friday. On behalf of the United States Air Force we grieve for your loss" it said. Leshawna felt her heart hit her stomach, he couldn't be dead he just couldn't be. She'd just written him. Leshawna watched Harold's mom fall to her knees sobbing. His father sat rooted to the spot.

"I never got the chance to tell him how proud I was of him" he said, a single tear ran down his cheek.

End Chapter 1

**Read and Review**


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer i own nothing**

Harold awoke strapped to a chair. His face was swollen and bleeding from where they'd been beating him for information, that he didn't have. He was broken from his daze by the door opening and bright light filled the dark room, hurting his sore eyes. A man walked in flanked by two guards.

"I… told…y… you I don't know anything" he said weakly, one of the guards slapped him across the face causing his head to snap back.

"You don't get to speak you piece of filth!" he shouted in a language Harold didn't understand. Blood pooled in his mouth, the guard leaned down and sneered at him. Harold spit in his face, but was quickly set upon by the blood soaked man and the other guard as the man watched. He motioned for them to stop.

"I don't expect you to survive the next round of beating " the man said, Harold knew that voice.

"Captain Josef" Harold said, and sure enough his commanding officer stepped into the light, the thin Indian man smiled at him.

"Yes, you see my friend. You were shot down last week, they found you and brought you here. Now you will tell them the plans about operation Ares" he said, never losing the smile.

"Why would I know that?" Harold asked carefully. Josef moved closer and patted Harold's dislocated shoulder, he wince.

"Because only the higher ups and the men sent on the mission know the plan. Now be a good boy and tell us" he said evenly, his smile was replaced by a calm stare.

"Why are you working with the enemy?" Harold asked, the situation now seeming more clear to him.

"Because, soon they will eventually make their way to Jerusalem. I will not let any of my people die, so tell me the plans now" Josef said, his voice became hard instantly. When Harold didn't answer Josef snapped his fingers and the guards brought in a generator.

"Did you know the Chinese were the first to experiment with electrocution to the testicles" he said, electricity crackled when he touched the cables together.

"No not my AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he was cut of as Josef applied the cables to Harold's balls. He let out a loud scream and started thrashing around. After a minute Josef removed the cables and Harold slumped into the chair.

"now, tell me what I want to know!" he shouted.

"Go to hell" Harold said weakly before Josef applied the cables again. This went on for several minutes before Harold relented.

"Okay, the plans. We're suppose to bomb Israel to draw attention away from the ground forces moving in to capture the city" Harold said. Josef smiled and put the cables down.

"Thank you for your participation my friend I'll remember that" he said.

"You got what you wanted now let me go" Harold said, the other men began laughing.

"I am sorry, but we can't risk you telling anyone about this" Josef said, he turned and spoke to the guards.

"Lock the door and throw away the key" he said and walked out the door. The guards slapped him one last time and shut the door enveloping him in darkness.

"No, get back here you son of a bitch!" Harold shouted.

End Chapter 2

**Read and Review**


End file.
